The Cell Culture Core laboratory is designed to provide state-of-the-art tissue and cell culture facilities to the individual projects of the Center for Reproductive Biological Research. This Core will perform in vitro culture of immortilized and primary mammalian cells, murine embryonic stem cell manipulations and lentivirus production, as required by Center investigators and their staff. In addition, this facility will train Core users in the use of in vitro cell culture technologies. A combination of a common, well-equipped tissue culture facility and centralized purchasing of standard and specialized cell culture reagents directly benefits individual projects by improving reproducibility, time utilization and cost management.